La Guerra de los Mundos
by Maria Hill Simmons
Summary: Epic Crossover: Marvel Comics, DC Comics, Spawn, The Crow, Resident Evil, Watchmen, G.I. Joe. Menciones de otros personajes que no participan en la historia central pero pertenecen a otras historias/películas. Los héroes se verán obligados a unir fuerzas entre ellos para poder derrotar el mal que está llegando y planea conquistar el mundo. Rated: M por futuros capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

**La Guerra de los Mundos.**

Los héroes se verán obligados a unir fuerzas entre ellos para poder derrotar el mal que está llegando y planea conquistar el mundo.

_**Disclaimer**_: Cada personaje utilizado en esta historia pertenece a sus propios dueños. Esto es una ficción escrita sin fines de lucro, basada en un juego de rol online, con el único fin de entretener. La historia es lo único que me pertenece. Varios pasados de algunos personajes han sido modificados no por completo.

_**Epic Crossover**_: Marvel Comics, DC Comics, Spawn, The Crow, Resident Evil, Watchmen, G.I. Joe. Menciones de otros personajes que no participan en la historia central pero pertenecen a otras historias/películas.

_**Personajes Marvel**_: María Hill, Carol Danvers, James "Bucky" Barnes, Tasha Stark/Iron Woman (universo alterno), Phil Coulson, Felicia Hardy (universo ultímate), Ben Reilly (nuevo Spiderman), Danny Rand (universo ultímate), Nick Fury (aparece ocasionalmente), Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Clay Quartermain.

_**Personajes DC Comics**_: Clark Kent, Luisa Lane, Diana Prince, Barbara Oracle Gordon (Batgirl), Jason Todd, Dick Grayson, Bane Dorrance, Dinah Lance, Arthur Curry, Pamela Isley, Bruce Wayne, Lobo, Harley Quinn, Alfred, Selina Kyle, Faora Ul-Hu, General Zod, Evelyn Starling, Katana, Terry McGinnis, Me'gann.

_**Spawn**_: Al Simmons, Angela, Gabriel.

_**The Crow**_: Eric Draven, Shelly Webster (espíritu), el Cuervo, Sarah Mohr.

_**Resident Evil**_: Leon S. Kennedy, Ada Wong, Albert Wesker.

_**Watchmen**_: Walter Kovack, Eddie Blake.

_**G.I. Joe**_: Comandante Cobra.

_**Personajes Originales**_: Elizabeth J. Stark (hermana menor de Natasha Stark), Clinton Barton Jr. (Hijo de Natasha Romanoff y Clint Barton), Natalie Barnes (Hija de Natasha Romanoff y James "Bucky" Barnes), Dimitri Simmons-Hill (hijo adoptivo de María Hill y Al Simmons), Francis Barton (Hijo adoptivo de Clint Barton), Jared Potts (universo alterno, versión masculina de Pepper Potts), Hugo (un tiburón amigo de Aquaman).

_**Menciones especiales**_: Dominic Toretto, Loki Laufeyson, Amora La Encantadora, Presidente de los Estados Unidos (no se menciona a ninguno en particular), La Corte de los Búhos.

_**Parejas, romances e indecisos**_: Al Simmons/María Hill (casados); Jared Potts/Tasha Stark/Dinah Lance; Elizabeth J. Stark/Clinton Barton Jr. (casados); Carol Danvers/Bane Dorrance/Arthur Curry/Eric Draven/Ben Reilly; Dimitri Simmons-Hill/Natalie Barnes; Natasha Romanoff/Clint Barton/James "Bucky" Barnes; Terry McGinnis/Me'gann; Clark Kent/Diana Prince/Luisa Lane; Barbara Oracle Gordon/Dick Grayson (pareja); Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle; Felicia Hardy/Danny Rand (pareja); Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong (pareja complicada).

_**Nota del Autor**_: Cada capítulo será escrito en primera persona relatado por algún personaje en particular que tenga que ver de forma inmediata con el capitulo que se presenta, varía quien relata de acuerdo al capítulo.

Dedicado con mucho amor a quienes me ayudaron a crear esta historia, ellos saben quiénes son.

**Capitulo 1: El Origen**.

_Por María Hill._

Toda historia bien escrita o relatada tiene un comienzo, un desarrollo y un final. Pero en esta historia para llegar al final, hay que ir al origen, al comienzo de todo, a nuestro mundo tal y como lo conocíamos.

Mi nombre es María Hill, tengo 28 años, soy Leo, nací el 14 de agosto de 1984, en Chicago, a las 4 de la mañana de un frio día. Mi madre Lyla Marie Hill, una antigua violonchelista famosa, falleció durante mi nacimiento debido a que la tierra alcanzó los 40 grados bajo 0 y ella no sobrevivió. Yo sí. Tras ese acontecimiento que ha marcado mi vida desde entonces, me fui a vivir con mi padre, John Hill, un alcohólico, golpeador que trabajaba en la construcción. Durante 16 años sufrí su maltrato físico y psicológico, hasta que con dinero ahorrado escapé de casa y llegué a Nueva York. Ese mundo nuevo cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

Estando allí viví en una pequeña pensión que pagaba trabajando en una tienda de ropa y en un pequeño restaurante como mesera. Durante ese tiempo, conocí a Dominic Toretto, un joven de 20 años quién recientemente había perdido a su padre en una explosión de coche. Fue mi primer amigo y mi primer novio. Gracias a él me involucré en las carreras clandestinas de coches, donde aprendí a conducir como ellos, ganando varias de estas carreras. Estuvimos juntos hasta el día que cumplí 18 años porque él debía escapar de la policía y yo ingresaría al Ejército como mi abuelo. Nos dejamos en buenos términos y desde entonces somos muy buenos amigos aunque nos vemos muy poco.

Durante mi estadía en el Ejército, fui de inmediato conocida como "rebelde", pues me costaba cumplir con algunas órdenes que me parecían poco prácticas y que podían poner en riesgo a mis compañeros. También me hice de la fama de ser la más protectora, porque jamás (incluso en entrenamientos) dejaba a uno de mis compañeros si este podía ser salvado. Allí conocí a Al Simmons, Teniente Coronel por aquel entonces, mi jefe, y un hombre que admiré hasta el amor. Mi inapropiada forma de contestarle a mis superiores cuando algo no me gustaba, me causaba muchos problemas, pero pronto comprendieron que aunque "rebelde" o no, yo era una de las mejores en su mundo, y me entrenaron para ser la mejor. Simmons desapareció una noche lluviosa, a cumplir una misión extra por fuera del Ejército y jamás volví a verlo hasta muchos años más tarde, pero nunca dejé de admirarlo y amarlo secretamente. De inmediato a la desaparición de Simmons, un nuevo Coronel fue nombrado en reemplazo, Nick Fury quién terminó de entrenarme.

Al graduarme como Comandante, luego de haber ido a varias guerras y misiones de paz, Fury tenía para mí una nueva misión, unirme a él y a otros agentes, a una nueva agencia secreta conocida como SHIELD, en la cual Fury era el Director. De muy buena gana acepté la oportunidad prometiéndome no defraudar a mi país. Con nuevo trabajo, llegó una nueva casa para mí, al centro de Nueva York, la cual compré con mi primer salario de SHIELD, y a donde me llevé un pequeño amiguito para que me hiciera compañía en las noches de soledad, un gatito gris al cual llamé Dimitri, quien años más tarde sería mucho más que un compañero.

Durante mis primeros años en SHIELD, conocí a dos excelentes personas quienes luego serían mis mejores amigos, además de ser compañeros de trabajo. Clay Quartermain, la mano derecha de Nick Fury y Phil Coulson, su "ojo bueno" según Nick. Como era la nueva, y la más joven de todos ellos, me trataban muy bien, fuera del trabajo pues dentro de este yo era muy seria y recta y casi nadie me hablaba. Con los años Coulson me llamaba la "Dama de Hierro" por mi frialdad, y mi carácter de estar siempre enojada. Coulson se reía de eso junto con Quartermain porque ambos sabían muy bien que detrás de toda esa dureza impenetrable, había solo una niña triste y solitaria que había sufrido mucho pero que no quería la lastima de nadie.

Un par de años más tarde Clay Quartermain abandonó SHIELD para volverse actor, su gran sueño, y Nick me nombró en su lugar, viendo que ya estaba capacitada para dicho trabajo. Por aquel entonces comenzaba a promoverse la Iniciativa Vengadores, reunir un grupo de meta-humanos (comúnmente llamados superhéroes) con el fin de tener un equipo de respuesta ante ciertos villanos/ terroristas también meta-humanos que ponían o eran un peligro para la humanidad. Fue durante la búsqueda de estos meta-humanos que conocí a Clint Barton, más tarde conocido como Hawkeye, un playboy incurable con un gran sentido del humor. Nos hicimos amigos y con el tiempo llegamos a tener algo más que una amistad, se sumaron los "beneficios". Esta especie de romance universitario terminó cuando Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow se unió al equipo. Por cuestiones de personalidad, Romanoff y yo jamás logramos llevarnos bien, y nunca lo intentamos realmente, creo que así somos felices ambas.

Fury en búsqueda de nuevos miembros del equipo y viendo que los Cuatro Fantásticos no se unirían a SHIELD, en los Vengadores, le pidió a Reed Richards que buscara a al menos dos más para el grupo. Durante esa búsqueda Richards abrió un portal a otra dimensión donde conoció a Tasha Stark cuyo alter ego era Iron Woman y a Stephanie Rogers, también conocida como Cap América. Ambas heroínas vinieron a nuestra dimensión para unirse a los Vengadores. Tasha Stark sin embargo no había venido sola, había traído consigo a su hermana menor Elizabeth J Stark, quién se unió a los agentes de SHIELD. Con el equipo casi formado, se unió Carol Danvers, una nueva meta-humana cuyo ADN había sido modificado durante un accidente causado por un extraterrestre del planeta Kree, convirtiéndola en Ms. Marvel.

Con la aparición de Capitán Marvel, el visitante de Kree, llegaron los Skrull a la Tierra, nuestra primera invasión extraterrestre y nuestra primera guerra donde los Vengadores se ponían a funcionar como un grupo real por primera vez. Durante la Guerra Srkull, Nick Fury desapareció. Sin poder rastrearlo y con la necesidad de que SHIELD tuviera un nuevo Director, las Naciones Unidas crearon un Consejo, y eligieron a un nuevo Director, me eligieron a mí. A pesar de que no quería cargar con dicha responsabilidad, la Presidente de las Naciones Unidas y el Presidente de Estados Unidos creían que no había nadie mejor que yo para el cargo. De esa forma comenzó entonces una nueva etapa de mi vida.

Como Directora de SHIELD, tuve que completar la Iniciativa Vengadores, y nuestro último meta-humano que se unió a nuestras filas fue Thor Odinson, el Dios del Trueno, venido desde Asgard. Quien lamentablemente no llegó solo, ya que su hermano Loki Laufeyson, Dios del Engaño y las Travesuras lo siguió con el fin de apoderarse de la Tierra. Una nueva guerra comenzó y los Vengadores fueron nuestros mejores soldados. Durante aquel momento le pedí a Tasha Stark que creara un Helicarrier como base aérea de SHIELD, la cual recorrería la ciudad, vigilándola de cualquier peligro. Stark decidió conectar las computadoras del Helicarrier al satélite Howard, un satélite que ella misma había creado con el mismo fin de proteger el mundo.

La Guerra de Loki, como se conoció en aquel entonces terminó con otro intento por querer conquistar el mundo, pero nos costó un aliado y un amigo. Thor debió abandonarnos y regresar a Asgard, con la promesa de volver solo si algún asgardiano afectaba a la Tierra nuevamente.

Con la Tierra en paz, y combatiendo a los terroristas locales, los Vengadores continuaron con su trabajo como héroes del mundo, mientras yo continué con el mío como Directora de la agencia de seguridad más grande del mundo. Y vaya que llegué a amar mi trabajo. Mi trabajo era mi vida, y mi vida personal era completamente inexistente. No tenía pareja, no tenía más amigos que Coulson, y Elizabeth J. Stark, a quienes veía durante el trabajo y por lo tanto no veía fuera de este. Mis ocupaciones en casa eran alimentar a mi gato Dimitri, alimentarme a mí misma, trabajar y ver juegos de fútbol que siempre había sido mi deporte favorito. De vez en cuando competía en carreras clandestinas, con el cuidado necesario de no ser descubierta, iba a escalar, o practicaba salto en paracaídas.

Una noche camino a casa después de dejar el trabajo, tomé otro camino pues necesitaba ir a un mercado que no estaba en la zona que acostumbraba. Debía pasar por un callejón, y estos callejones estaban llenos de personas sin hogar, delincuentes, entre otros. No tenía miedo, jamás fui una mujer de tener miedo de los demás, así que me adentré al callejón y este me regaló a alguien de mi pasado. Entre las sombras vi un par de ojos verdes fluorescentes que me miraban con cautela, casi vigilando mis pasos. Para ese entonces había visto tantas cosas que nada me sorprendía, pero no me detuve, no buscaba problemas. Estaba comenzando a alejarme cuando una voz helada, profunda y con evidentes notas de peligro en su tono, rompió el silencio. Pude haber sentido miedo, pude haber corrido ante aquella voz, pude haber hecho lo que cualquier humano común habría hecho, dejar que su sentido de peligro los alertara obligándolos a huir. Pero esa noche mi sentido de peligro no funcionó. En cambio sentí una gran calma y tranquilidad. Jamás había escuchado esa voz y estaba segura que ningún humano común podía hablar de aquella forma, pero tampoco ningún humano común tenía ojos verdes fluorescentes. Me quedé quieta, me giré, vi aquellos ojos con atención y caminé hacia él. Hablamos y así hablamos por los siguientes meses, solo sabía pocas cosas sobre él, se llamaba Spawn, no recordaba su pasado, era en extremo peligroso, siempre estaba solitario o acompañado por algún minino sin hogar y había hecho un pacto con Malebolgía. También sabía que cuando aquellos ojos verdes fluorescentes se sorprendían al verme, eran la cosa más tierna que jamás había visto. Con el tiempo descubrí su verdadero nombre, su nombre humano, era nada más y nada menos que el Teniente Coronel Al Simmons. Entristecida por verlo abandonado del mundo, y en esas condiciones en las que se encontraba, y sabiendo que su mujer lo había abandonado por su mejor amigo, llegando incluso a tenerle miedo a su nuevo aspecto, decidí que había sufrido suficiente injustamente, y le hice un lugar en mi casa. Después de todo éramos dos solitarios que necesitaban compañía aunque jamás lo admitirían. Una cosa llevó a la otra y los sentimientos de amistad se volvieron más fuertes, comenzamos una relación aunque Al no podía comprender porque alguien como yo quería salir con un demonio como él, y yo le expliqué que para mí él era un ser perfecto y no me importaba en lo más mínimo su aspecto, ni su condición de demonio que él utilizaba para referirse a sí mismo. Fue cuestión de meses que nos casáramos. La vida por sí misma no podía darnos hijos, pero un mal intento de Amora por atacarme terminó por convertir a mi gato Dimitri en una persona humana. Al y yo aprovechamos la situación y adoptamos a Dimitri como nuestro hijo.

Con un buen trabajo, buenos amigos y una hermosa familia, mi vida continuaba sin demasiados problemas, el mundo parecía estar en paz. Pero esa calma era antes de la tormenta.

Meses después, al caer la tarde sobre el Océano Atlántico…

"¡Atención agentes de SHIELD, les habla la Directora María Hill, evacuen el Helicarrier de inmediato, esto no es un simulacro, repito esto no es un simulacro!" –Una bomba explotó en el motor izquierdo del Helicarrier, y este tembló peligrosamente, haciéndome soltar el micrófono intercomunicador que tenía en la mano izquierda, cuando me vi obligada a apoyarme en una mesa para no caer. Tome el aparato nuevamente y repetí el mensaje.- "¡Atención agentes de SHIELD, les habla la Direc…!" –El sonido se cortó por una nueva explosión que cortó las comunicaciones. Las pantallas de las computadoras se apagaron. El centro de controles tembló y el Helicarrier comenzó a descender en picada.- "¡Demonios!" –Exclamé comenzando a correr hacia la pista de aterrizaje.

"Directora Hill, ¿A dónde cree que va?" –Me detuvo una voz que salía desde un aparato respiratorio. Escuché la respiración de quién estaba detrás de mí, me recordó a un personaje de una película intergaláctica. Me quedé quieta y me giré tomando mi arma y apuntando a la cabeza de quién estaba frente a mí.- "Regresa a Gotham, Bane."

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Peter Pan.**

_Por Clinton Barton Jr._

Supongo que has escuchado esa historia sobre el niño que no puede crecer, que se oculta en bosques mágicos y vive con otros niños que han decidido no crecer. Sí, todos alguna vez han escuchado de esa historia, pero nadie la ha vivido en carne y hueso, nadie de verdad ha sido ese niño, nadie excepto yo.

Mi nombre es Clinton Barton Jr. pero todo mundo me llama Clint Jr., y sí, yo soy como Peter Pan, lo cual da miedo. Nací en circunstancias poco comunes en una base militar, específicamente la base terrestre de SHIELD, el 28 de mayo de 2007, durante las 3 de la tarde, de un día lluvioso. Mi madre es la ex agente rusa Natasha Romanoff, mi padre que por ese entonces no sabía que iba a tener un hijo es el agente Clint Barton. Mi madre había decidido ocultar que estaba esperando un hijo hasta que los rasgos físicos (el vientre abultado) comenzaron a notarse y fue a pedirle ayuda a nada más y nada menos que al Director de SHIELD, Nick Fury. En respuesta Fury envió a Clint Barton a una misión secreta con el simple fin de mantenerlo lejos de SHIELD durante los meses previos a mi nacimiento, mientras a su vez contactaba a una familia rusa para que me adoptaran.

El día de mi nacimiento, mi madre rompió bolsa en las instalaciones de SHIELD, las enfermeras y los médicos se hicieron cargo de la parte de traerme a la vida. Fury por otro lado se encargó de arrebatarme de los brazos de mi madre y enviarme a Rusia con aquella familia que había contactado.

Una vez en Rusia, el único recuerdo latente que tengo de esos días, fue la noche que le seguía a mi cumpleaños. Mi madre adoptiva estaba jugando conmigo en la sala cuando escuchamos ruidos. Mi padre adoptivo se puso de pie y fue a vigilar, acto seguido escuchamos explosiones, y una bala. Mi padre cayó al piso, mi madre gritó tomándome en brazos y corrió conmigo fuera de la casa hacia el patio. Pero nos tenían rodeados así que mi madre me puso en el piso indicándome que corriera, lo intenté sin éxito. Me tomaron de inmediato, mi madre adoptiva lloraba y gritaba que no me hicieran daño. Un nuevo sonido y el cuerpo de aquella mujer cayó al piso, tiñendo de rojo la nieve.

Desperté poco tiempo después de un coche, rodeado por aquellos hombres que habían asesinado a mis padres y me habían sacado de su lado. Iban en silencio, prestando atención al camino, solo uno me miraba. Poco rato más tarde llegamos a un viejo edificio a las afueras de Moscú con el símbolo de la KGB. Yo ya no lloraba, ni tampoco decía nada cuando me hablaban. Entonces un anciano se acercó a mí, me tomó de una mano y sin decirme nada él y unas enfermeras me llevaron a una habitación.

Lamentablemente lo que ocurrió luego de aquel acontecimiento esta borroso en mi mente, no tengo recuerdos claros de lo que sucedió en aquella habitación, excepto el hecho de que al despertar, me encontraba en una cama de hospital y mi cuerpo había cambiado, había crecido. Tenía el aspecto de un joven adulto de 18 años, aunque la madurez mental de un niño de 5 años. Las mismas enfermas que había visto horas atrás me explicaron lo que había sucedido. Me dijeron que había sido inyectado con un suero de crecimiento acelerado que me permitiría tener el aspecto de un adulto, pero jamás me dijeron porque habían hecho esto conmigo.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que me llevaron al medio de un bosque nevado, aquellas personas que me llevaban tampoco mencionaron una sola palabra de a donde íbamos o porque me estaban sucediendo todas estas cosas extrañas. Yo observaba mi reflejo en el vidrio pensativo, extrañaba a mis padres, extrañaba mi antiguo aspecto, incluso ahora que según unas chicas era "sexy" no comprendía el significado de aquella palabra, como dije solo era un niño.

Aquellos hombres notaron al llegar que mi mente continuaba siendo la de un niño, por lo tanto su experimento había fracasado por completo en algún aspecto, yo no era lo que ellos esperaban que fuera. Decidieron ponerme tutores, una chica muy joven y bonita fue mi maestra durante dos años. Durante esos años aprendí que estaba en la agencia de la KGB convirtiéndome en un agente y ellos tenían la intención de convertirme en el mejor de todos. También aprendí cosas básicas entre las que se incluían escribir, leer, matemáticas, física, biología, historia, geografía, filosofía, ciencias, y tenía un riguroso entrenamiento físico. En mi primer año descubrieron que tenía una capacidad especial para lanzar flechas y nunca errar el objetivo, por lo tanto me dieron un arco y comenzaron a entrenarme para ser un asesino.

Con mi cerebro entrenado para madurar rápidamente comencé a sentir necesidades que solo las chicas podían llenar. Mi primer amor fue mi maestra, con ella además de aprender sobre historia, aprendí una gran cantidad de cosas más interesantes. Pero no me gustaba entablar una relación así que luego de algunos encuentros la dejé de ver. Pedí que me llevaran a otra profesora y la agencia lo hizo cuando se enteró de lo que estaba pasando, lo que no sabían era que quería a esa otra profesora para continuar practicando los placeres del cuerpo.

En el último año de mi estadía allí, tenía las armas perfectas para seducir a una mujer, me gané el titulo de playboy y continué entrenando mi cuerpo y mis habilidades para ser el mejor asesino del mundo. Ahora lo que más deseaba en el mundo era demostrarles a mis jefes que era el mejor, deseaba matar.

Fue así que mi primera misión llegó, me informaron que debía viajar a Nueva York y asesinar a una traidora de la KGB, una ex agente conocida como Natasha Romanoff. Acepté la misión de inmediato y viaje hacia América. Llegando me instalé en un hotel que estaba justo frente a la casa de la agente Romanoff, había investigado todo sobre ella, especialmente si vivía con alguien más, y descubrí que así era, vivía con su pequeña hija Natalie Barnes. Mi misión no incluía asesinar a nadie más, y mi moral me impedía asesinar niños, supongo que por los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido conmigo. Así que esperé a que la niña estuviera fuera de la casa.

Una vez la agente Romanoff estuvo sola, la ataqué sin pensarlo, descubriendo que lo que decían de ella era verdad, era muy rápida y muy peligrosa. Peleamos por unos momentos hasta que se puso a hablar, me hizo dar cuenta de que estaba errado en mis creencias de defender lo que la KGB quería, así que me rendí. Ella me llevó a cambio a la agencia SHIELD, sabiendo que a la KGB no podía regresar sino cumplía con mi misión, así que yo también traicioné a los que me habían convertido en un asesino.

La Directora de SHIELD, Maria Hill, quien debo mencionar es una de las mujeres más sexies que he conocido, aceptó incluirme en su agencia, y de esa forma también me convertí en un vengador. Durante mis primeros meses allí descubrí que mis verdaderos padres eran Natasha Romanoff y Clint Barton, por lo tanto me fui a vivir con mi madre y mi hermanastra.

La vida parecía mejorar para mí, aunque mi relación con mi familia no era muy buena, aun no les perdonaba lo que habían hecho conmigo al abandonarme y los culpaba de todo lo que había vivido. De todas formas los amaba.

Pocos meses más tarde conocí a la agente Elizabeth J. Stark, la hermana de Tasha Stark y me enamoré de ella perdidamente aunque no me animé a reconocerlo hasta mucho tiempo más tarde. En vez de eso la seduje como lo hacía con todas las otras, la obligué a que se enamorara de mí prácticamente y lo hizo. Cuando logré admitir que estaba enamorado de ella comenzamos a salir hasta que nos casamos.

Nuestra relación nunca fue normal, discutíamos todo el tiempo, por tonterías especialmente por mi culpa, por ser demasiado impulsivo, típico de mi mente aún aniñada, a pesar de haber aceptado y aprendido muchas cosas, mi comportamiento seguía siendo básico como el de un chico de 5 años. A pesar de eso ambos nos amamos y nunca nos lastimamos más que lo necesario para hacernos entrar en razón.

Ahora mi vida parece mejor a lo que fue al comienzo, ha pasado el tiempo, recuperé a mi familia biológica aunque disfuncional, estoy casado con una excelente mujer y mi mejor amiga y amor prohibido, es la Directora de SHIELD.

Sin tantos problemas con los villanos, mi vida en SHIELD se concentraba en mucho entrenamiento y en algunas misiones especiales. Todo iba normal o eso creíamos.

Unos meses después.

"¡Vamos por aquí, salgan de inme…" –El Helicarrier tembló y todos nos hicimos a un lado, nos estaban atacando desde afuera y desde adentro, ya habían hecho explotar uno de los motores, si perdíamos otro caeríamos sobre el Atlántico.- "Sigan adelante." –Les pedí a los agentes, había que evacuar el lugar. La voz de la Directora Hill se entrecortó en el intercomunicador debido a la turbulencia, por lo tanto debía ir por ella, estaba seguro de que la estaban buscando. Corrí por los pasillos repletos de agentes, hacia el centro de controles donde se suponía que Hill estaba, pero la puerta estaba sellada por dentro.- "Demonios"

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: El Murciélago que dejo de volar.**

_Por Barbara Gordon._

Recuerdo aquel día demasiado claro en mi mente, la noche en que todo mi mundo cambió para siempre. Hija del comisionado de la policía, ex superheroina de Gotham, y no tuve mejor idea que abrir la puerta.

Mi nombre es Barbara Gordon, soy hija del comisionado Gordon y de Barbara Gordon quién nos abandonó a mí y a mi padre hace mucho tiempo, luego de que mi hermano asesinara a mi mascota. Nací y fui criada en Gotham City, toda mi vida he querido unirme a las fuerzas policiales para trabajar con mi padre, especialmente después de que Harvey Dent quisiera matarme a mí y a mi hermano cuando éramos pequeños, pero mi padre siempre se ha negado a incluirme, para él esa vida es demasiado peligrosa para mí. Pero él sabe que Gotham es peligroso para todos.

Por otro lado mi admiración hacia Batman, y mi deseo de hacer justicia me obligaron en cierta forma a seguir los pasos del murciélago y convertirme en Batgirl. Me uní a su Batfamilia casi de inmediato y con Dick Grayson, el por ese entonces Robin, lo ayudábamos a combatir el mal. Por supuesto mi padre jamás supo de esto.

A pesar de que Dick y yo al comienzo no nos llevábamos nada bien, porque siempre peleábamos por ver quién era el mejor ante los ojos de Batman, los tres éramos un muy buen equipo. Esos años fueron maravillosos, por fin estaba haciendo lo que siempre había querido, por fin estaba ayudando a atrapar a los villanos y mi padre no podía decirme que no. Como Barbara sin embargo estudiaba y me distinguía en clase, especialmente debido a mi gran memoria fotográfica, podía recordar con excesiva precisión todo lo que leía o veía y eso me ayudaba también en mi lucha contra el crimen.

Cuando por fin terminé mis estudios comencé a trabajar en una biblioteca, y ayudaba a papá en casa cuando él me necesitaba y aunque no lo admitiera eso era todo el tiempo. Fue en ese entonces cuando decidí dejar la Batfamilia. Para ese entonces Dick había colgado el traje de Robin y se había convertido en Nightwing. En esos años ambos habíamos crecido y no nos llevábamos tan mal como antes, es más todas las peleas del pasado se habían convertido en un profundo y tierno amor entre ambos, éramos novios.

La relación entre Dick y yo era muy buena y muy sana, ambos sabíamos todo sobre el otro, nos contábamos todo y como nos conocíamos desde que éramos más pequeños ya sabíamos como reaccionaríamos ante cualquier circunstancia. También nos cuidábamos entre nosotros, aunque Batgirl había desaparecido.

Todo en mi vida iba bien, excepto porque mi hermano estaba en prisión y era triste recordar que mi madre nos había abandonado y que tal vez si ella no hubiera hecho eso, James hoy por hoy no sería un villano, pero el error ya estaba hecho y existen cosas que no se pueden modificar. A pesar de eso y de ver a mi padre muy solitario, razón por la cual seguía viviendo con él, el resto de mi entorno iba bien. Tenía un buen trabajo, buenos amigos, un novio ejemplar, no podía pedir por más.

Pero todo cambió esa noche. Mi padre y yo estábamos en la sala bebiendo café y hablando sobre el escape del Joker del asilo Arkham, yo estaba frustrada con él porque siempre parecía perder sus álbumes de recortes policiales, y yo solo quería que me dejara archivarlos como lo hacíamos en la biblioteca. Pero no, él se negaba a involucrarme en todo, excepto cuando yo era una niña y él le pareció que me interesaría describirme como lucia el Joker, situación que me costó varias pesadillas muy interesantes. Mientras discutíamos sobre esto y que él no podía dejar el trabajo en casa, alguien llamó a la puerta, yo creía que era mi nuevo compañero de yoga, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa muy diferente. Era él, el Joker a nuestra puerta.

Lo que ocurrió luego de ese momento fue demasiado rápido para siquiera poder recordarlo con precisión, nadie podría hacerlo, excepto yo que tengo memoria fotográfica y ese acontecimiento jamás pude olvidarlo luego. El Joker me disparó directo en el vientre y la bala hizo un recorrido hacia mi vertebra. Caí al piso, mi padre gritaba, el Joker decía incoherencias, y algunas verdades, yo no volvería a caminar en el estado en que me encontraba, y mi padre sería el premio mayor. El Joker intentaba sonar gracioso dentro de toda esta calamidad, mi cuerpo me dolía, y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, no podría aguantar por más tiempo. Pero cuando creí que nada podía ponerse peor fue cuando sentí las manos del payaso quitándome la ropa para luego fotografiar mi cuerpo y enseñárselo a mi padre como había dicho que lo haría. Caí inconsciente momentos más tarde y cuando desperté, me encontraba en una habitación de hospital, no sentía mis piernas, pero eso era lo que menos importaba. Batman estaba a mi lado y mi padre en completo peligro. En un ataque de nervios le pedí que fuera por él, que él estaba en peligro, que el Joker lo llevaría al límite, y Batman prometió que todo estaría bien.

Papá siempre fue un hombre fuerte y sano y el Joker no logró quebrarlo psicológicamente. Él regresó a casa gracias a Batman, solo se lamentaba por lo que me había sucedido a mí. En sillas de ruedas tal vez por el resto de mi vida, decidí que no me quedaría de brazos cruzados nunca más. Le pedí a Bruce que me consiguiera computadoras y construí una enorme base de datos, volvía a la Batfamilia pero ahora como el Oráculo. Dick no se había apartado de mi lado, intentaba que yo perdiera el miedo, me hacía compañía, y cuando decidí dejar de quejarme por lo que me había sucedido, me ayudó a continuar entrenando, tenía mucha suerte de tenerlo conmigo. Papá se sobre preocupaba y yo no lo culpaba. Bruce era el único que estaba de acuerdo conmigo en no dejarme vencer por los sucesos ocurridos.

Con el correr del tiempo comencé a ayudar a Batman en su lucha contra el crimen, pero también formé mi propio equipo, las Birds of Prey, lideradas por Dinah Lance (Black Canary), el grupo estaba conformado además por Posion Ivy, Katana y Evelyn Starling. Mi trabajo dentro del grupo era informarles de lo que ocurría en Gotham, y guiarlas en la lucha contra el crimen. Gracias a mis computadoras y sistema operativo yo podía enterarme de todo y vigilaba a todos. En eso he estado trabajando durante el último año y nunca hemos tenido descanso, el crimen en Gotham nunca descansa.

Meses después, al caer la tarde…

"Bruce, deberías ver esto." –Le expliqué hablando por teléfono con él desde mi escondite personal, rodeada de computadoras en las cuales veía las noticias, controlaba las imágenes satelitales y leía los periódicos de las últimas horas.- "¿Qué está pasando, Barbs?" –Inquirió él desde la Batcueva.- "Pues no vas a poder creerlo pero sé donde está Bane en estos momentos." –Bane se nos había escapado de las manos hacía algunas noches atrás.- "Muéstrame." –Exigió Bruce y le envié el código del satélite que solo él decodificaría y le mostraría la escena, mientras le comenté.- "Está en Nueva York, atacando el Helicarrier de la agencia SHIELD."

Continuará…


End file.
